Epizod 35
Hera Ares Eris robią wszystko by przeszkodzić Rycerzom Olimpii , lecz znajdują się tacy z pośród Bogów Olimpiskich którzy uwielbiają Rycerzy Olimpii ich spierają walce ze złem , ale gdzieś na Bliskim Wschodzie palnują podbój Grecjii i reszty świata Środziemnomoskiego na Bliskim Wschodzie świątyna Madruka Madruk:Mam doskonały plan by podbyć cały świat hahaha i ja bede władcą całego caluśniengiego świata hahaha Isztar:Madruk ale pierw musisz podbyć Madruk:No wiem i za atakuje wszyscy bogowie bedą mymi sługami hahaha Isztar:No pięknie Madruk:Już zaczyunam atak niech mój ulubieniec za atakuje Grecje a potem reszte świata hahahahahahahahaha w pałacu na Bliskim Wschodzie Dezuben 2:Przymówił do mnie nasz wszechpotężny Madruk Dezthen:Ja też słyszeałem mam podbyć Grecje Dezuben 2:I tak cały bliski wschód jest nasz a teraz bedzie naszego pana Madruka hahahaha Armia Perska rószyła na podbój Grecjii gdy Rycerze Olimpii się dowiedzieli zaczeli szybko całą Grecje werpować by chronili są ojczyzne przed wrogiem w dolinie nieznanej armia perska stłumiła armie ateńską i spartańską a przed tem trojańską Olimp Abzu:''Galaktyczna ciemność Abzu '' Zeus Posejdon Hefajstos Atena Artemida Demeter Apollo Hermes Afrotyda Hera Ares Dionizos:Aaaa !!! Abzu pokonał wszystkich Bogów Olimpijskich a wszedł na Olimp Madruk Madruk:Hymm Olimp jest bardzo piękny chyba bede tu mieszkał i sprowadził swe rządy na polu świętej wojny ... armia perska zostaje stłumiona przez Rycerzy Olimpii i samą Olimpie Dezuben 2:Och Isztar pomóż bym plany Madruka się wypełniła Isztar:Zaraz to załatwie Dezuben 2:Dzięki ci Isztar Aaaaa !!! Dezuben 2 zostaje ugodzony strzałą przez Atlantę a reszta generałów armii perskiej zostaje pokonana i rzucona na krawędzi głębin wód gdzie bestie morskie połykają żołnierzy sumeryjskiego Madruka Jazon:Widzieliście gdzieś Herkulesa i Perseusza Atlanta Orion Tezeusz Orfeusz Tracyjski:Nie Jazon:Mam nadzieje że nic oni Orfeusz Tracyjski:Jazon Herkules i Perseusz sobie poradzą Jazon:Dobra Atlanta:Zosatła nam bogini sumeryjska Orion:Isztar Tezeusz:Jest groźna Isztar:Owszem i zaraz was zmiote Rycerze Olimpii walczą z Isztar a Olimpia z Herkulesem i Perseuszem weszli na Olimp Herkules:A macie sumeryjscy słudzy Herkules pokonuje żołnierzy Maruka a Perseusz towarzyszy Olimpii wejściu do sali tronowej górze Olimp Perseusz:To jest Madruk Olimpia/Nike:Uważaj Abzu:No no no nie bdzie ci tak łatwo ze mną Perseusz:Tyś jest Abzu Abzu:Tak bóg ciemności wszechświata jestem twórcą i moge ten świat zniszczyć Perseusz:Ja i moi kompanii nie pozwolimy Abzu:''Galaktyczna ciemność Abzu '' Perseusz:''Atomowy piorun '' Perseusz walczy z Abzu choc jest nie równa walka a wszystkiemu przegląda się madruk i znim uwięźieni bogowie olimpijscy Madruk:Paczcie jak wasi niby bohaterowie giną Bogowie Olimpijscy zamykają oczy by niepaczeć cierpieniom rycerzy Olimpii Herkules:Cha jestem Perseuszu ide Perseusz:Herkules nie ! Abzu:''Galaktyczna ciemność Abzu '' Abzu zadaje śmiertelne ciosy Rycerzom Olimpii tak jak Isztar zadaje też ciosy rycerzom Olimpii Isztar:Ledwo co stojcie na swych nogach i tak nie dacie rady Jazon Atlanta Tezeusz Orfeusz Tracyjski:Nie znasz nas Isztar:Wykończe was ''Sumeryjska brama '' Jazon Atlanta Tezeusz Orfeusz Tracyjski:''Niebiańska moc bogów olimpijskich '' święta wojna która wywołał Madruk by zapanować nad światem toczy się śmiertelna walka o ocalenie świata Herkules Perseusz:Jest za silny nie damy rady z nim Abzu:Już zcas was wykończyć ''Galaktyczna ....''Ałłł a co to Abzu obejrzał się widząć że go za atakowała Olimpia Abzu:Hymm ciekawe bardzo chychychychychychy Atena Posejdon Zeus Demeter Artemida Hefajstos Hermes Apollo Hera Dionizos Ares :Nike Madruk:Abzu wesz co masz Abzu:Jasne że wiem hahahahahahahahaha